


Чем пахнет свобода?

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Series: Марго Лэстер [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance, thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они лежали рядом на склоне холма...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чем пахнет свобода?

**Author's Note:**

> На других ресурсах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2281776

Они лежали рядом на склоне холма и молчали. Над ними темнело летнее небо, зажигая первые звезды. Стрекотали кузнечики, и в воздухе пахло полынью. Мысли текли лениво, словно смола.

 — Сириус?

 — Что?

 — Как ты думаешь... Чем пахнет свобода?

Сириус повернул голову и посмотрел на девушку рядом с собой. Ее темные короткие кудри небрежно растрепались, лицо было спокойным, а глаза - внимательными. Парень выпустил в небо колечко сигаретного дыма и задумался.

_Чем пахнет свобода? Свобода пахнет ветром._

Он помнит свой первый полет на метле. Это было за год до поступления в Хогвартс, чудесным летом, когда он гостил у своего дяди. Альфрад удивился, узнав, что Сириус ни разу не летал, и решил научить его. Боже, как мальчик боялся тогда, но к чувству страха за то, что у него ничего не выйдет, примешивалось предвкушение и скрытая эйфория... Когда он полетел, все осталось позади: и страх, и ожидание; была радость и синее-синее небо, такое близкое, что, казалось, его можно потрогать рукой. Ветер играл с ним, и Сириус чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, живым...

_Чем пахнет свобода? Свобода пахнет осенью._

Он ждал ту осень, как никогда раньше. Накануне ему все чаще твердили, куда он должен пойти. Слизерин, Слизерин, Слизерин... Потому что он Блэк, он не должен водиться с грязнокровками, он много чего не должен... А он хотел жить. И, встретив в поезде растрепанного озорного мальчишку, он решил окончательно, что пойдет куда угодно, но не на Слизерин. Он не будет наступать на горло собственной песне.

_Чем пахнет свобода? Свобода пахнет луной и вереском._

Когда они узнали о болезни Ремуса, первый шок прошел быстро, и пришло желание хоть как-то помочь. Потом, прикладывая все силы, чтоб стать анимагами, они каждое полнолуние не спали, зная, что страдает их друг. Когда все наконец получилось, они бегали с оборотнем по полям и лугам, которые весной покрывались вереском. Этот запах пьянил и кружил голову, и если б в тот момент Сириус не был собакой, то он бы смеялся от счастья.

_Чем пахнет свобода? Свобода пахнет полынью._

Когда в его жизни появилась девушка с синими глазами, он сам не понял, как влюбился в нее без памяти. Она была загадкой, и Сириус много раз понимал, что его мнение о этой девушке было ошибочным. Она была разной, она глубоко прятала свою тайну. Но даже когда эта тайна раскрылась, он не разлюбил ее. Хотя так и не понял, почему она любит полынь, и просто полюбил этот запах вместе с ней.

_Чем пахнет свобода? Свобода пахнет дорогой._

С ней можно было пойти куда угодно. Они могли неделю прожить в палатке у горной реки, а потом сорваться с места, сесть на его мотоцикл, на этого рычащего монстра, и ехать куда глаза глядят, чтоб найти новый холм и новый ручей. Чтоб снова была палатка и звездное небо, маггловские книги, которых он раньше ни разу не читал, и песни под гитару...

Он усмехнулся и выпустил в темное небо колечко дыма.

 — Чем пахнет свобода? — он блаженно закрыл глаза. — Свобода пахнет... Жизнью.

Девушка удивленно подняла левую бровь, но ничего не сказала.

Они лежали рядом на склоне холма, пока небо не потеряло весь красный цвет.


End file.
